Amorphous polyalphaolefins are presently used in a wide variety of applications including adhesives, sealants and coatings. Additionally, these materials may be blended with other materials to achieve a wide range of desired physical properties. Amorphous polyalphaolefin polymers and processes for making such polymers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,859,757; 4,847,340 and 4,736,002, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein for all purposes.
There has, however, arisen a need for improved materials with enhanced physical properties. The present invention provides substantially amorphous propylene/1-butene and ethylene/propylene copolymers that exhibit high tensile strength and storage modulus. The enhanced physical properties of the propylene/1-butene and ethylene/propylene copolymers of the present invention substantially broadens the range of applications in which amorphous polyalphaolefin polymers may be used.